Run
by deangirl2333
Summary: Two girls, just mucking around and having fun. But when they run into Dean and Sam Winchester, they will have some explaining to do. What The Hell Is Happening? Rated T for Swearing Dean X OC Sam X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**HEYY! So I wrote this when I went on holidays with my friend. So her character is Charlotte. the 'jumping over the fence me and going under' actually did happened. we were pretending to hunt monsters because I recently got her into supernatural! Hope Y'all Like The Story! **_

* * *

Run. Run. Run.

I jumped down the steps with Charlotte right behind me. I rolled under the fence while charlotte jumped over the top. I kept running as I heard her growl at me.

Her growls and screams sounded like they were right behind me. I kept running even though my legs were yelling at me to stop. I ran around a big oak tree and down near a river but didn't stop. She was still behind me.

I side stepped and realized I was far ahead of her. I crouched in a bush when I realized a familiar voice.

"I'm gonna kill ya Alexa!" she yelled right behind me. "Gimme my phone back!" she tackled me to the ground and I tried to squirm away. But she was still on top of me.

"NO! It's mine now!" I squealed as she tried to tickle me.

"Please? Nick is going to call me any minute now," she pleaded. Suddenly the phone vibrated in my hand and 'Bubbly' started playing. Charlotte stood up and gave me a death glare "Don't you dare answer it!" she said to me. I got up and looked like

I was about to give it to her but took off running. I answered it while I was running.

"HELLO?!" I screamed into the phone. All I got back was static noise. Soon I felt someone tackle me again.

"Alexa! Give it to me!" she screamed and straddled me while holding my hands down. She threw my back into the ground and I hit my head with a loud crack.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Alexa," Charlotte gasped.

Charlotte is always a very caring person at the age of 24. She always apologized a thousand times. I was 25, and didn't give a care in the world unless it was about her, she is my world.

"What the hell is that?" I ask mainly to myself. I got up and started walking over to a large boulder with 2 sets of hand prints. Charlotte followed and placed her hands in one of the sets while I put my hands in the other one. Suddenly the sky went dark and I yanked my hands out of the boulder. Charlotte did the same. We started running but Charlotte collapsed.

"Charlotte? Charlotte?! Wake-" I tried to get her to wake but I then collapsed too.

* * *

Bobby was walking around the junkyard when he heard a pop song go off. Which startled him because he never listens to pop. He searched every inch of that place until he got to the shed where an old broken down 69 dodge charger was sitting and a girl was lying on top.

"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself. He flipped out his phone and dialed Sam and Dean.

* * *

When I came alive to the world I was somewhere different. I was lying on top of a car and an old man had his back to me. I was about to ask where I was when something caught my sight.

'Bobby Singer's Auto Salvage'

I was freaking out. I grabbed a hard stick and whacked him over the head. The guy fell to the ground with a thud and his phone came out of his grasp. I knocked him out. It was Bobby Singer. Trucker hat and flannelette shirt. Suddenly I heard a car pull in. I turned around and saw the 67 Chevy Impala with Sam, Dean and…. Charlotte?

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading! Stay Tuned for the next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started running and Sam and Dean ran after me. I ran around the house. A gunshot went off and landed right near my head but luckily land in the wall. I ducked around the corner but it was a dead end. Great.

When my back hit the wall I scrunched up my eyes and flicked my hands. When I opened my eyes, Dean and Sam had tumbles over onto the ground. What the hell? I don't have powers, do I?

Dean was back on his feet and went up to me.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered as he got closer.

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me inside.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" I screamed.

"You're a demon!" Dean spat at me.

"If I was a demon, would I be able to pass through 4 devil traps already?" I questioned and he stopped.

"Good point," he said and let me go only to get my arm sliced.

"I'm not a shape shifter or skin walker," I inform him, trying to walk back outside.

I then get splashed by water.

"Argh! The devil traps, Dean," I say back to him as I walked down the steps but he grabbed me again and dragged me inside.

"Well, then you are going in there for observation!" Dean was dragging me by the hair towards a door. I was squirming about because it hurt so much!

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" I screamed. I was kicking my legs trying to get free. He dragged me down a flight of stairs and to a big iron door.

He opened it and threw me inside.

Let's see how long you last in here!" he growled and went back up stairs.

"Ah, c'mon!" I yell and sit down in the corner. This is great they think I'm a monster.

* * *

I had been sitting down here for 5 hours before someone came down and it was Sam.

"Please let me out this is getting really boring. Either that or you actually get me a book that isn't skin magazines," I ask Ina sarcastic way as I point of to the pile of magazines.

"Yeah, you can come out," he said before opening the door. I got up and waited.

"Thanks, I still think dean wants to kill me though," I chuckle. We keep walking up the stairs until we came into another room where Charlotte and Dean were having a glare off.

"Have they been doing that the whole time while I was locked up?" I whisper to Sam.

"Yep," He strained a laugh.

"So, it was nice meeting ya, but I really think that we should be going," I announce, grabbing Charlotte by the arm and dragging her to where I thought the door was.

"Ok, two things," Dean said. "That's not where the door is and How did you know my name?" he asked.

"Ah, we've just heard about you," I lie as I spin around to face the boys. Charlotte then stares at me weirdly before looking at Dean.

"What year is it?" she asks Dean.

"I don't understand, why-" Dean started to say but got cut off.

"What year is it?" Charlotte asks again.

"2006," Dean asked looking really confused. "Who are you guys?"

Shit, we are trapped in season 2 of supernatural. AWESOME!

Charlotte and I look at each other before replying.

"I'm Nikki," I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Billy," Charlotte replies. There was no way in hell we we're telling them our real names.

"You said you heard about me, what are you two, hunters?" Dean questioned with a smirk.

"Very new into the business we are but, yeah we've heard of you and Sam and Bobby," Charlotte tells him.

"And John, and pastor Jim, and Caleb, and Gordan," I say being a smart ass and raise my eyebrows in a flirty way.

"We just came back from working with gordan, he is a whack job!" Dean tells us.

"You can say that again," Charlotte laughed

Sam comes up behind Dean and asks a question.

"How did you end up in our motel room and you ended up at Bobby's place?" Sam asked and I made something up.

"We're young, reckless and fresh into this. We were hunting a witch. When we got to the motel room, we found two hex bags in the room and it went black," Charlotte explains.

"Well, this has been fun, but we have to leave," I say and head to where the door is actually. We walk down the stairs and down the driveway when we hear something. I elbow charlotte and we turn around, seeing Sam and dean running down the driveway to us.

"Wait, why don't you stay?" Dean asks in a flirty way while looking at me.

"We really- " I start to say.

"We would love to stay!" Charlotte exclaims with a massive smile, looking like a kid in a candy shop. I growl at Charlotte and the smile drops off her face.

"Char-, I mean, Billy loves speaking her mind, and we don't want to be rude

"It would be rude if you didn't take our offer," Sam spoke up. I looked at Charlotte and she had big puppy dog eyes which I can't resist.

"Fine,"

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading and Make Sure To Press That Fav/Follow Button and Submit A Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY CHARLOTTE AND ALEXA!**_

_**Sorry for the wait!**_

* * *

When we got back inside, there was someone standing at the bar with an ice pack to his head.

"Oh, Bobby! I'm so sorry about that. I freaked out,' I apologized as I walked over to bobby.

"Well, its not the way to make friends. Who are you?" he asks and charlotte and I explained what we just explained to Sam and dean. This is so crazy; I'm talking to Bobby Singer right now, WHAT THE HELL?!

"Ok, well you girls can have the first bedroom on the left upstairs, the boys can have the one on the right," Bobby declared. Charlotte and I went up stair to put our bags away but realized we had nothing since the world swap, all we had was my back pack. We kept going until we made it up the stairs to the bed room. The first floor was a lot cleaner than the ground floor. We made it to room and opened it up. It had been cleaned in a while but it looked beautiful. A king bed with a mosquito net was in the center of the room. It had a beautiful doona cover on it, swirls and butterflies. There was a pine dresser near the bed with old perfume bottles on it. Yellow walls were the backgrounds of flowers, butterflies, swirls and birds covering the wall. It was beautiful. A dressing table was covered in makeup, makeup brushes, necklaces, clips, rings and brushes that hadn't been used in years.

"Damn, this room is pretty," charlotte talks to herself as she falls onto the bed, a whole lot of dust filling the air.

"Bobby doesn't have a daughter, does he?" I ask charlotte.

"Ah, no," She replies awkwardly.

"Shit, this is Karen's room," I breathe and look around.

"Not bobby's wife," Charlotte exclaimed.

I went to the jewelry box and opened it. "Yeah, Karen Singer," I held up a necklace with KS engraved on it.

"Sick, but I really don't like the idea of sleeping in a dead girl's bed," Charlotte replied.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we're not," I replied going to my bag.

"But you said-"

"I crossed my fingers. As soon as everyone is asleep, we are leaving," I announce.

"Why do you want to leave so bad? Isn't this the fandom we obsess over?" charlotte asked.

"Exactly, we don't belong here. We need to get back to _our _world!" I try to convince her.

"We don't know what's happening! And closest we've got to dealing with it is them. Because they deal with crazy. We have to tell them, Alexa, they can help," charlotte told me.

"And they will help you," another voice said. We both look at the door and see an angel, Castiel.

"Cas?! What the hell are you doing? Sam and dean don't know you yet!" charlotte exclaims.

"Well, you need to tell them you're situation. They will help," He replied and then disappeared.

"Fine, we'll tell them after dinner," I mumble and walk over to the wardrobe, searching more around the room. I got to the wardrobe and looked around. Dresses and hats filled the wardrobe but what stuck out to me was a small diary with KS stitched onto it.

"Well, well. Let's see what has happened in Karen's Life," I mumble to myself, climbing onto the bed and opening the diary.

* * *

_**I'm So Sorry For The Wait! Internets stuffed, personal life problems. So thanks for sticking with me. Thanks to ispiltthemilk for letting me to talk to her and resolve my problems. Thanks Gurl! Sorry it's short I wanted to get it out there before you guys killed me and also if there's mistakes, SORRY! Bye! deangirl2333**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Thanks For staying with me.**

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT CHARLOTTE AND ALEXA!**

**Lets get into it!**

* * *

Oh my god. Tears started falling down my checks as I closed the diary. Karen loved Bobby. And he had to kill her. Of course I already knew that. It's just sadder when you actually read what she thought. Charlotte was reading a book of poetry. A knock at the door echoed and I wiped my tears.

"Girls, its dinner," Bobby called through the door.

"Ok," we called out and walk out.

When we get down to the kitchen, Dean and Sam were already there. Charlotte nudged me and gave me a look saying that I should tell them now. I sigh and get ready to announce it.

"Ok, we have something to tell you," I say. Sam, Bobby and Dean's eyes were on us. "Our names ain't Billy and Nikki. we are Charlotte and Alexa," I point at each other. "We don't belong here," I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"We come from another universe, where there is a tv show called supernatural. and you are the main characters," Charlotte replies.

"So, you're not hunters?" Sam asked.

"No, just fans of the show," I tell him.

"And we need help," Charlotte tells them. "We need to get back home, something weird happened when we left and we need to make it right,"

"What happened?" Bobby questioned. we told him about what happened at the stone.

"Well , there are books in the library tat might help," Bobby told us. We quickly walked into the library and started searching.

* * *

2 hours later and we still hadn't found anything. I took a beer from the fridge and walked out the back. I walked over to the 69 Dodge Charger and sat on it. Rustling started happening near the other cars and I jumped up, ready to fight it. It turned out only to be Dean.

"Hey," I say and went back to drinking my beer.

"So, I was thinking since you know my past," Dean started.

"And your future," I put in.

"That I want to know more about you," Dean continued.

"So, a hot babe like you, do you have someone in your universe?" Dean asked as he sat next to me on the 69 dodge charger I woke up on.

"I did, his name was Jake. He was in the military. We were going to have a 'White Christmas Wedding' but he had to go to Afghanistan. He would write to me everyday. And then, the notes stopped," I breathed a shaky breath as a tear fell down my cheek

"I kept waiting, for him to come home. But he never did, instead one of his friends came to my place and said he died in action. And ya know what the worst bit is. He wasn't suppose to be in Afghanistan. he was suppose to be home with me, having a normal Christmas and getting married,"

I was now crying really hard. I jumped off the car and walked around the junkyard. God, I've had enough of this. hopefully we can go home soon.

* * *

**Sorry its short. So, a little look at Alexa's past. Hopefully y'all like it**


End file.
